An electronic device may be configured to provide various applications. For example, the various applications may include an application for exchanging a message through a network, an application for obtaining an image through a camera, an application for providing voice communication, an application for reproducing a video, an application for receiving a broadcasting signal and providing a video or audio program, and the like.
Further, the electronic device may be implemented in various types. Various types of electronic devices include a stationary electronic device such as a TeleVision (TV) having a large display, a portable electronic device such as a smart phone having a portable size, a wearable electronic device such as a watch, glasses, clothes, or a belt which can be worn on a user's body, and the like.
The electronic devices include an electronic device which simultaneously provides a plurality of applications through a plurality of windows (for example, a multi-window) according to a user's request for simultaneous reception of various applications.
Recently, electronic devices may configure a plurality of applications in a multi-window type, so as to provide convenience to users. However, a configuration of the multi-window type is fixed to a predetermined form. Particularly, a fixed multi-window for executing a plurality of applications calls and uses a multi-window bar for user convenience. The multi-window bar is disposed in a predetermined area of a display and has a button unit for calling the multi-window. As a result, the multi-window implementing a plurality of applications having the multi-window bar and the button makes the configuration for various execution screens complex. For example, a layout of a window is configured while an application which a user desires to execute is selected from various applications and is executed by a tap action or a drag & drop action. The window may be switched to a pop-up window through an additional menu of an application being executed on an entire screen or another function is performed on a pop-up window by an additional call related to the application while the application is executed. Accordingly, such a method has a limitation and deteriorates the appearance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.